


Bare It All

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Choking, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, NSFW, Nudist AU, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Slight Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by some RPs I did, nudist AU where Nepeta invites Karkat to her house, and it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names and anal

Nepeta wasn’t sure how he’d react. Having her crush over for the first time was one thing, but this was something completely different. None of her friends knew that she and her family were nudists, and she really had never intended to tell anyone. It wasn’t really embarrassing- she never had a problem with it, of course, but she never knew how any of them would react. She had never even told Equius, although she knew he would just say it was “lewd” or “unsanitary” or something dumb like that, and she didn’t really care what he’d think anyway. But thinking about how Karkat would react made her shift a little. Would he just leave? Would he get mad? Of course, she would never had invited him over in the first place, but when talking to him over the phone one night Meulin butted in and plans were made. She was still a little mad at Meulin for that.

                She jumped when she heard the doorbell and rushed over to get there before Meulin. She’d had enough of being embarrassed, lately. She swung it open, throwing all caution to the wind, and gave her guest a big smile. “Hi, Karcat! Did mew have trouble finding the place? I thought it might be hard to find, being in the middle of the woods and all…” She looked at him, not surprised to see him rubbing his eyes in disbelief, opening them again and again with that same frazzled look on his face. She giggled a little and, blushing, stepped back to let him in.

                Karkat stepped inside, mind still running at full speed, trying to figure out why his friend was standing there fucking butt-naked. He gulped as he felt his cock stiffen a bit. He silently cursed himself, and how big his dick was. It was going to be obvious, especially if he looked at her again. He blew air out between his lips, trying to reassess the situation, and turned to Nepeta, trying to focus on her eyes and nothing below. “Nepeta, wh-“

                Karkat’s words were cut off as he and Nepeta looked towards the stairs leading to the second floor, watching as the chubbier Leijon came bounding down. Karkat’s face went white as he realized she too was completely naked. He felt himself get harder as he realized how big her breasts were.

                Karkat held his face in his hands with a pained groan and tried to speak as calmly as he could. “I want an explanation and I want it fucking now.” He heard Nepeta speak up after a little silence. “We’re, um… We’re nudists.” Karkat sighed and removed his hands, finally at terms with looking at them. He looked their naked bodies over, not really caring that his cock was making a show of itself. Nepeta was slim and toned, with small breasts dotted with little piercings and a surprisingly big ass and sleek, enticing thighs. Her sister, however, was plump, with full, meaty breasts that sported large rings, and a tubby ass to compliment her protruding belly fat.

                Meulin giggled and Nepeta blushed as they both noticed Karkat’s protruding cock, which stiffened to full hardness as he looked them over. “Like what you see?” Meulin asked loudly. Karkat nodded in response with a serious expression. With a little laugh Meulin walked closer and ran a hand across the bulge in Karkat’s pants, making it twitch in excitement.

                Karkat bit his lip, trying to keep his thoughts straight. “H-hey, knock it off! Don’t fucking tease me…” His fingers twitched as he stared at the chubby girl, taking in her bouncing breasts and shaking ass, not realizing precum was leaking from his dick until it soaked his boxers.

                “Who says I’m teasing you? I’d do it with you. And Nepeta would too!” Meulin looked over at Nepeta, who blushed madly. Meulin knew Nepeta would be thanking her later. Meulin looked back to the boy as she heard him say “R-really…?” and nodded in response. She traced her fingers along his cock again, reveling in how huge it was.

                With a grunt Karkat undid his zipper and pulled his eleven-inch dick out of his pants, stroking it a little in anticipation. “Both of you start sucking or you’re taking it dry,” he commanded. “Yes sir, daddy!” he heard Meulin say as she lowered herself down on her knees. Karkat felt pleasure surge through his dick when he heard her words. He found that he liked being called that.

                Nepeta joined Meulin on the floor and wrapped her lips around Karkat’s shaft, licking it softly as her sister worked on the head, sucking it and running her tongue across it as she moaned happily. Nepeta and Meulin’s lips almost met as Meulin moved down to wrap her lips around his shaft and lick it up and down, working to cover his whole length. Seeing her chance, Nepeta licked up the shaft and wrapped her lips around the head, trying to hold back a gag as she forced his length down her throat, getting only half-way before she began to pump it in and out of her throat. Karkat tilted his head back with a moan and ran his fingers through her hair. “Good girl…”

                A little frustrated, but not yet giving up, Meulin eagerly sucked on the bottom half of Karkat’s cock, massaging it with her tongue thoroughly. She stopped as she felt Karkat moved and lift Nepeta off of him. “You two did good.” He snapped and pointed at Meulin. “You. On the table.” Eager to please, Meulin lifted herself up on her kitchen table, a little nervous as she heard it creak under her weight. Karkat grabbed onto the chubby girl’s legs and lifted them up before motioning to Nepeta. “Get her ready. You know what to do.”

                Nepeta nodded knowingly and walked over, slipping two fingers into Meulin’s ass, as told. Meulin gasped and bit her lip. “A-aahhh… L-little sis…” She gasped more as Nepeta began to pump her fingers in and out of her sister’s ass, getting faster as she went. Meulin eventually spoke up. “D-daddy, I don’t think my ass can take your cock… Please…” Karkat silently shook his head and motioned to Nepeta, who back off. “Stand over there and watch. Don’t touch yourself, you hear me?” Karkat instructed. “Or else.”

                Karkat gripped his pet’s thighs tightly and thrust his thick cock in, making Meulin’s head roll back as he did. She gasped and drooled as he fucked her, hardly able to make a sound as he pumped his huge cock in and out of her tight ass, making her large frame shake under him. “D-daddy!!” She screamed at last, moaning pathetically as she clawed at the table cloth, tongue lolling out. Karkat grunted and leaned forward as he quickened his pace and pounded her harder. “What, you fucking slut? You want more? Beg. Beg for me to cum in you.” He growled at her and dug his nails into her thighs, eliciting a squeak from Nepeta, who looked on, dripping wet and wishing that was her on the table. Her legs shook as she watched her sister writhe under her crush, who finally reared his head back with a passionate scream and gave one final thrust into his pet as he came his load into her, which seeped out of her asshole. Meulin screamed loudly and panted, not used to the feeling of being so full.

                With a satisfied grunt, Karkat pulled out and walked over to Nepeta, turning her around and pinning her hands against the wall with a swift movement. He leaned over and whispered in her ear in a low tone before rubbing his cock up against her plump ass. “Are you ready, slut?”


	2. Filling up

She didn’t know Karkat could be like this, but she wasn’t complaining. She nodded and found herself breathing heavily in anticipation, her juices dribbling down her legs, wishing he’d take her as roughly as he did her sister. As he felt her up and ran his hands along her naked body she fantasized about his thick cock and wished he’d fuck her roughly like an animal, and she bit her lip as she imagined him pounding her into the wall, using her body as his personal toy. She didn’t even notice the squeaks and moans coming out of her as she thought about him, neither did she notice how she squirmed under him.

                Karkat reached around and held his hand tightly around her mouth to shut her up. He reached down with his other hand to run a finger lightly across her pussy, feeling it tremble as he moved. Karkat breathed heavily in Nepeta’s ear and planted a few kisses on her neck, enjoying her squeaks and sobs coming from behind his hand as he teased her. He felt his cock twitch, but bit his lip to keep himself at bay. She wasn’t ready yet. He quickly snuck a finger in and pumped it in and out slowly, still wanting to tease her until his cock was the only the on her mind. He soon pushed another finger in and felt her breathe more heavily as he did. He began to finger her faster and more roughly and thrust forward to rub his twitching, dripping cock up against her ass.

                Nepeta gasped as she felt his thick cock come into contact with her skin. She wanted to moan and scream and beg for his cock, to whine for him, but she could hardly make a sound past the hand tightly clasped around her mouth. She squirmed and twitched as he teased her with her fingers, her mind practically burning for more pleasure. All she wanted right now was his thick cock… why wouldn’t he give it to her? Did she do something wrong? She huffed and squirmed more, wishing for release.

                Nepeta sobbed a little as she felt Karkat’s fingers leave her. Her legs shook and she stood there and she let out a happy sigh as she felt the tip of his cock rest up against her dripping-wet pussy. She felt his hand move and sighed in relief before she heard his voice from behind her. “I want you to fucking scream and beg for me. Don’t please me and I’ll shut you up again.” She nodded and licked her lips anxiously, happy that she was finally going to get what she wanted.

                Karkat wasted no time getting started. He shoved his cock into his pet, filling her shaking pussy with half of his length. She cried out and moaned, balling her hands into fists as she propped herself up against the wall, drooling a little as she felt her body fill with pleasure. “M-more, daddy, more!” she screamed. Karkat obliged, rearing back and then thrusting forward again, causing Nepeta to jerk forward and scream out again as he thrust. Karkat placed his hands in her hips and started to pump his cock in and out of her, fucking her sensitive pussy roughly. He pressed her to the wall and growled deeply in her ear as her pussy dribbled on his cock. He shoved his dick deep in her pussy and began to pant as he closed in on his climax. But he wanted his pet to come first.

                Nepeta whined and screamed as Karkat pounded her and she quietly begged for him, hardly able to speak. “P-please, daddy, more… I want you to ruin me, please…” She drooled and her tongue lolled out, hardly able to contain her pleasure as his huge cock filled her to the brim. Her ass bounced and shook as Karkat ravaged her, pumping his cock in and out of her roughly. Nepeta heard him pant and moaned as she realized he was close to cumming. “Please daddy, please! Cum in me!” She moaned and begged more, his cum the only thing on her mind. Her body yearned for it; she wanted to be filled up with his cum, she wanted it to drip out of her pussy after he was done. Suddenly her eyes went wide and pleasure shot through her body like electricity. “D-daddy, I’m cumming!” She felt his hands grip her boobs and she felt his teeth bite into her neck, which only drove her further into pleasure, pushing her over the edge and making her cum hard on his cock, her juices spilling out and onto the floor. Her pussy convulsed around his cock, which sent him over the edge and milked his cock as he came his huge load into her, filling her up generously with his seed. Nepeta screamed and writhed as she felt him fill her up. “Daddy, it’s too much!” His cum filled her past being full, and her stomach bulged outward, filled with his cum.

                Satisfied, Karkat pulled out of her, leaving her to fall to the floor, panting and moaning, still in the afterglow of her orgasm and still feeling warm and full from being filled with her daddy’s cum. She rubbed her bloated belly and groaned a little as she closed her eyes. Meanwhile Karkat made his way over to his other pet, who had gotten herself together and was ready for more. Meulin lifted herself off the table and walked over to him. “Can I have a little more, daddy?” she asked with a smile. Karkat nodded and took her chin in his hands, pressing a tender kiss to her lips before pulling back to look her in her emerald eyes. Meulin giggled and blushed. “Can you fuck my pussy too, daddy? Pleeeease?” She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted a little. Karkat nodded and, pulling her by her hair, led her to the living room and threw her down onto a couch. Meulin held her head groaning, and before she realized it Karkat hovered over top of her, his dick pressed up against her pussy. Karkat grabbed onto her shoulders and shoved his cock into her roughly and without warning. Before Meulin could cry out she felt his hands clasp tightly around her neck. She grabbed at them and gagged, but felt her fluids drip as he choked her. He lightened up a little with his grip, but still choked her as he pumped his thick cock in and out of her wet pussy, shaking her thick frame with each thrust. Meulin writhed and gasped for air. “D-daddy… daddy, please…” she begged, her voice light as she struggled to speak through his grip. Karkat simply grunted and pushed into her harder and faster, ravaging her pussy and tightening his grip.

                Meulin felt herself go over the edge and her body shook as she came hard around his dick, milking it and pleasuring it sensually. “Daddy! Oh daddy!” she screamed, gasping for breath. Karkat loosened up and let her cum, biting his lip as he felt himself get closer to his own climax. “Do you want me to fill you up… or cum on you?” Meulin looked up at him, half dazed, and mumbled. “In me, sir… please.” Karkat nodded at her and tilted his head back and moaned, cumming into her and filling her up with his cum. Meulin moaned and shook as his warm cum filled her up and leaked out of her pussy.

                Karkat pulled out of his pet and leaned down to press his forehead against hers and run a tender hand through her hair. “What game should we play next?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of my lazy porn. Again, leave any suggestions in the comments.


End file.
